Seo Hyun (1991)
Perfil thumb|250px|Seo Hyun *'Nombre artístico:' 서현 / Seo Hyun *'Nombre real:' 서주현 / Seo Joo Hyun *'Nombre japonés:' ソ・ジュヒョン / So Ju Hyon *'Nombre chino:' 徐朱玄 / Xú Zhū Xuán *'Apodos:' Seororo, Seobaby, Seolady, Maknae Milk Seo Joo, Sweet Potato Princess, Little Miss. Innocent, Angel Maknae. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Actriz, Bailarina, Modelo y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 170 cm *'Peso:' 51 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo: A * 'Signo zodiacal: '''Cáncer * '''Signo zodiacal chino: '''Cabra *'Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografía 'Pre-Debut' Seo Joo Hyun nació como hija única el 28 de junio de 1991 en Seúl. Asistió a la Escuela Secundaria de Seúl 'Daeyoung High School' '', donde se graduó el 9 de febrero de 2010 con el Premio al Logro y en el 2014 se graduó en la '''Universidad Dongguk'. Fue descubierta en el Casting System 2003 SM y fue trainee durante 4 años. 'Debut' En 2007, Seo Joo Hyun debuto en el nuevo grupo de chicas de SM Entertainment llamado Girls' Generation, bajo el nombre de Seo Hyun, siendo la Maknae del mismo. Fue nombrada junto con Dong Hae por la Oficina Metropolitana de Seúl como embajadora de buena voluntad para la aptitud de estudiante. 'Carrera como Solista' Seohyun saco varios sencillos con Jessica y Tiffany, el primero llamado 'Oppa Nappa' y el segundo llamado 'Mabinogi (It’s Fantastic), el cual fue el tema de un videojuego. Interpretó la canción 'S.E.O.U.L.' con Rye Wook, Sung Min, Ye Sung y Dong Hae de Super Junior y sus compañeras de Girls' Generation Tae Yeon, Jessica, Soo Young y Sunny. También interpretó la canción para Caribbean Bay con sus compañeras Tae Yeon, Jessica , Tiffany y Yuri junto con 2PM. Interpreto una canción en el soundtrack oficial del drama de MBC, Kim Soo Ro, llamada 'It’s Okay Even If It Hurts'. Fue escuchada en el sexto episodio como la última canción. El sencillo salió el 25 de junio de 2010. El 29 de agosto de 2010, Seohyun se unió a Jung Yong Hwa en el escenario, y tuvieron una presentación dual Girls' Generation con 'Run Devil Run' y CNBLUE con 'Love Light' en el Incheon Korean Music Wave 2010. El concierto fue televisado el 4 de Septiembre en MBC’s Show! Music Core. En octubre de 2010, Seohyun fue una de los 20 ídolos de diferentes grupos de Corea del Sur que grabaron la canción 'Let’s Go', Con el propósito de incrementar la participación publica en la cumbre G-20 de 2010 en Seúl. Ella canto junto con sus compañeros de disquera Sung Min, Kim Jong Hyun y Luna . 'Debut Solista' El 10 de enero de 2017, SM Entertainment reveló que Seo Hyun realizaría su debut como solista con su primer mini álbum titulado 'Don't Say No' que fue lanzado el 17 de enero. Dramas *Canvas the Emperor (2017) en post-producción *Bad Thief, Good Thief (MBC, 2017) *Ruby Ruby Love (OnStyle / Naver TV, 2017) *Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo (MBC, 2016) cameo *Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (SBS, 2016) *Warm and Cozy (MBC, 2015) cameo *Producer (KBS2, 2015) cameo *Passionate Love (SBS, 2013) *Sazae-san SP 3 (Fuji TV, 2011) cameo *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2007) cameo Temas para Dramas *''I’ll Be Waiting tema para Fashion King (2012) *''Rampant Fine tema para Kim Soo Ro (2010) Películas *So I Married An Anti-Fan (2016) *My Brilliant Life (2014) cameo *Despicable Me 2 (2013) (Actriz de doblaje) *I AM (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *Despicable Me (2010) (Actriz de doblaje) Programas de TV *'2017:' King of Mask Singer *'2014:' Fashion King Korea (12.01.2014, como modelo de Tiffany) *'2012-2013:' Show! Music Core (MC ft. Tiffany y Tae Yeon) *'2011-2012:' Girls' Generation and The Dangerous Boys *'2011:' Dream Team (Girls' Generation). *'2011:' Running Man Ep. 63-64 *'2010:' Star King *'2010:' Star Golden *'2010:' Intimate Note *'2010:' Win Win *'2009:' We Got Married Esposa de Jung Yong Hwa *'2009:' Hello Baby! *'2008:' Horror Movie Factory (Girls' Generation). Musicales *Mamma Mia como Sophie (2016) *Gone with the Wind como Scarlett O’Hara (2015) *The Moon That Embraces The Sun como Yeon Woo (2014) Videos Musicales *The TRAX - Oh! My Goddess (2011) Anuncios *Jay Cosmetics Hair Curator (2013 ~) *CASIO (2012 ~) *MIXXO (2014 ~) *Louis Quatorz (2015) *Lotte Bono Gelato (2015) *Lotte Department Store (2012 ~ 2014) *Samantha Tabasajins (2013, Solo para Japón) *Blade Soul (2013, Chinese game model) *True Move (2013, para Tailandia) *G-Star Raw (2013, para Japón) *SK Teleom (2013) *Kookmin Bank (2013) *Naver LINE (2013) *Tommy Hilfiger Denim (2013) *Ace Bed (2012 - 2013) *LG Electronics 3D TV (2012 ~ 2013) *The Face Shop (junto a Kim Hyun Joong) (2011-2013) *Netmarble Magu Magu (2013) *Freestyle (2012) *Fragrance GIRL (2012) *Korean Yakult LOOK (2012) *SPAO (2009 ~ 2012) *J.ESTINA (2011-2012) *Guangdong Pharmaceutical Vita 500 (2011) *Seven-Eleven (2011, para Japón) *E-ma neck candy (2011, para Japón) *Lipton (2011, para Japón) *Woongjin Coway (2011) *INTEL (2011) *VOGUE GIRL (2011) *Domino's Pizza (2010 ~ 2011) *Clean clear Ft F(x) Krystal (2010) *DAUM (2010) *Nintendo DSI (2010) *Happy Money Gift Certificate (2010) *Child Popcorn (2010) *Samsung Electronics (2010, para China) *LG Electronics New Chocolate / MAXX / Cookie (2009-2010) *Samyang Ramen (2009-2010) *Post Granola Cereal (2009-2010) *Shinhan Card (2009) *Miero Beauty (2009) *Binggrae Banana Milk (2009) *Elite school uniform (2007-2009) *Elsece (2008 ~ 2009) *Philip PMP (2008) *Samsung Electronics Anycall (2008) *MapleStory (2008) *Bubble Fighter (2008) *Mabinogi (2008) *Sunkist (2007-2008) *Smart Uniform Model (2004) Discografía Mini Álbum 'Single Digital' Single Promocional Colaboraciones * Jessica, Tiffany & Seohyun - Mabinogi (It's Fantastic!) (2008) * Jessica, Tiffany & Seohyun - Oppa Nappa (2008) Concierto *'Seo Hyun 1st Concert "Love, Still" 2017' **24, 25 y 26 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SMTOWN Theatre **08 y 09 Abril - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SMTOWN Theatre Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop': Girls' Generation **'Sub-unidad: 'Girls' Generation-TTS **'Posición:' Vocalista / Bailarina / Maknae *'Tipo de voz: '''Soprano lírica ligera. *'Rango de voz:' C3 ~ C#6 (3 octavas y 1 semitono) *'Registro soportado: G3/G#3 ~ B4/C5 *'''Educación: **Seoul Middle School Daeyoung High School (Transferida a Jeonju Art High School) **Dongguk University (Escuela de teatro dramático). *'Instrumentos: '''Guitarra, Piano y Teclado. *'Especialidad:' Japonés, canto, piano. *'Familia:' Padre y Madre ( Es hija única). *'Hobbies: Estudiar inglés, meditar, tocar el piano, escuchar música * 'Lema: ' "Si tu sueño esta vivo, entonces algún día sera realidad" * '''Numero favorito: '''11 * '''Personalidad: La integrante mas pura, suele ser muy elegante y muy amable, siempre se dirige muy formal hacia las personas *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (fluido), Japonés (fluido), Inglés (Fluido) y Chino (medio). *'Fanclub: Seomates *'''Religión: Protestante *'Mejor amiga:' Soyou de SISTAR. * Fue a la misma secundaria que YoonA. * Su mamá era directora en una academia de piano, por lo que sabe tocar muy bien el piano. * Fue descubierta por un administrador de SM Entertainment cuando ésta iba caminando por el metro. *Su sueño es aparecer en un drama japonés. De hecho sus motivaciones para convertirse en actriz fueron los dramas Nodame Cantabile y Hotaru no Hikari. * Ella, junto con Donghae fueron nombrados por la Oficina Metropolitana de Seúl como embajadores de buena voluntad para la "Aptitud del estudiante". Además, juntos fueron unos de los de UNICEF enviados de Chang Seong-dong, Seúl. Esta es una hazaña notable, ya que sólo aquellos que tienen una reputación respetable, son nombrados como representantes de buena voluntad. Para ayudar a los niños de África Oriental, todas la ganancias de su dueto junto a Donghae, llamado "Dreams Come True" fueron donadas. * En mayo de 2010, fue revelado que ella y Taeyeon fueron elegidas como actrices de doblaje para la versión coreana de la película de animación 3D, "Mi Villano Favorito" (Despicable Me). Seohyun dobló al personaje Edith, mientras que Taeyeon hizo el rol de Margo, la hermana mayor de Edith. * En 2011 todas las miembros de SNSD compitieron con sus propias portadas para la revista Marie Claire. Las de Seohyun se vendieron en 3 minutos, siendo ella la vencedora. * Interpretó a Scarlett O'hara en el musical "Gone with the wind" el año 2015, recibiendo excelentes críticas por su papel. * De acuerdo con una encuesta que se llevó a cabo en un hospital de cirugía cosmética en Seúl, los resultados mostraron que de los 781 internautas que participaron, 348 (44,5%) votaron a favor de Seohyun como "miembro del grupo joven que muestra la mejor belleza natural". *Donó 100 won en la universidad donde asiste en becas, porque dice que no le gusta que la gente deje de estudiar por sus dificultades económicas. *Se posicionó en el puesto #5 en la lista mensual de Gaon con 33,041 copias vendidas de su primer álbum solista 'Don’t Say No'. *Compró una casa en Cheongdam-dong, de unos 238㎡/70. Con un valor aproximado de 1.29 billón de Won. * Compuso una canción del Álbum de TTS 'Holler' la canción se titula 'Only U' También dijo que esa era su canción favorita ya que la compuso y que toda en ella desde la melodía a la letra combina perfectamente. * Participó en 'Saturday, Saturday Is a Singer' de Infinity Challenge donde sustituyó a Eugene. * Es buena jugando billar ella lo demostró en el programa Tha TaeTiSeo en el EP6 al ganarle a Taeyeon y Tiffany. * Es muy cosquillosa y los demostró en la sesión de Fotos para el Álbum Holler en el programa Tha TaeTiSeo en el EP4. * Ama desesperadamente las Goguma (patatas dulces), incluso en un show las eligió por sobre los hombres. * Tiene un perro llamado Dubu (Tofu). * Le encanta Keroro. * Admira a Ban Ki Moon (Secretario de la ONU). *Le gusta mucho leer, sobro todo libros de autoayuda. *Siempre tiene problemas con las cámaras de los programas de variedades y música ya que por su posición más de una vez su rostro queda cubierto por el logotipo del canal o del programa. Enlaces *Sitio Web Official *Twitter Official *Instagram Official Galería Seohyun01.jpg Seohyun02.jpg Seohyun03.jpg Seohyun04.jpg Seohyun05.jpg Seohyun06.jpg Seohyun07.jpg Seohyun08.jpg Videografía Yuri X Seohyun - Secret|Yuri X Seohyun - Secret SEOHYUN - Don't Say No|Don't Say No Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KMaknae Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KPianista Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2017 Categoría:Nacidos en 1991